May and Drew's Wonderful Chocolate Adventures
by Alyss Ashworth
Summary: A collection of oneshots that follows the progression of Drew and May's relationship and their dealings with chocolate. Full of fun, fluff, and smirks.  Used to be called Chocolate Dipped Strawberries
1. Chocolate Dipped Strawberries

So...It's Eggplantdance's birthday today...

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY EGGPLANTDANCE!!! _(and I promise this is the last time I'll say that :)

I really wanted to write you an AAML story, but I tried and it came out.....ehhhhhhhrrrggggg....So I dragged this out and finished it up :) DAML isn't the same, but it's still pretty good, no?

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TWIN! (...opps...)

_Pokemon doesn't belong to me....*sigh*_

* * *

**Chocolate Dipped Strawberries**

Drew stared open mouthed at the girl across from him, more than slightly repulsed by her actions. Which was ironic, really. Here they were, sharing one of the most romanticfruits covered in one of the most sensual substances, and he was getting turned _off_. Drew's eye twitched as more of the brown, sticky goo was inadvertently spread along her chin. His companion was oblivious to the mess she was making and continued to gobble the treat, eyes alternatively closed in bliss or staring hungrily at her next victim.

"This was such a good idea Drew!" May said, delight oozing from every word. "I _love _chocolate dipped strawberries!" She speared another succulent berry enthusiastically with her fork and promptly dropped it into the pot of chocolate that sat between them. The two coordinators were seated at one of the tables in the Pokemon Center's cafeteria. They had unexpectedly met up at the Center in Goldenrod that afternoon, and after affirming that both were staying to compete in the contest that was to be held a few days from now, decided to spend the rest of the day catching up.

Drew asking her if she wanted to hang out was even more surprising to May than actually meeting him here. She had chatted with him once in a while at the different contests, and seeing how Goldenrod was one of the largest cities in Johto, it could be expected that Drew would show up to compete in this one as well.

After they had exchanged the usual pleasantries and snide remarks about skills and number of ribbons, Drew had casually offered to show her around the city. He had explained that he had been to Goldenrod before, and it was very easy for country folkwho didn't frequent the city to get lost. May was ready to set him straight by pointing out that her father was a gym leader and she was no country bumpkin when they walked into the middle of the bustling town. She then realized that Goldenrod really _was_ big. Instead of giving Drew a taste of the great ranting skills Misty had so recently taught her, May swallowed her scathing remarks and took him up on his offer.

It hadn't been that bad in the end. They had gone by the train station, said hello to the sweet elderly couple who ran the pokemon day-care, and Drew even allowed her a whole hour and a half in the exclusive pokemart with only a minimal amount of grumbling. All throughout their walk, Drew managed to rein in his haughty remarks, and May responded warmly to his civility. She had noticed at other contests that Drew's ego seemed to have deflated, and his snobbish nature had decreased somewhat. He was, however, still a bit of prat who loved to tease her, but that was hardly surprising. Drew was Drew, and May had grown almost fond of his snooty ways. Almost.

Right now, she could care less if he insulted her or reflected upon her rather gluttonous behavior. She was in heaven eating these chocolate dipped strawberries. The fruit was bright red and had just the right combination of tart and sweet, going perfectly with the warm chocolate that was used to coat its outside in a layer of melted goodness. May hummed her content as she popped, or rather shoved, another sauce covered piece into her mouth. In a case such as this, manners were forgotten in place of getting that little piece of joy onto her tongue as fast as she could. Besides, Drew and she were the only ones in the cafeteria right now. It wasn't like she was embarrassing herself in front of anyone...right?

May suddenly became conscious of the look Drew was giving her. His fork was frozen half way to the chocolate pot, the intention of dipping his strawberry forgotten. His expression was half way between open mouth horror and a grimace. One eye appeared to be twitching. His whole countenance was radiating revulsion and nausea. May instantly became hyper aware of the fact that she had just shoved a whole strawberry into her mouth, and it was probably making her look like she had huge chipmunk cheeks.

"What?" she asked, or tried to ask as well as she could around the fruity obstruction in her mouth. Her cheeks flushed with warmth, and she could tell she was blushing. Great. Now she probably looked even stupider.

"Don't you know how to eat your food?" Drew asked in a slightly appalled tone. "Properly," he added with a roll of his eyes when her eyes narrowed and mouth opened to make a retort. "And please, chew your food and swallow before you even consider opening your mouth to respond."

May scowled as best she could before chewing quickly and swallowing the strawberry. "How else am I supposed to eat chocolate dipped strawberries?" She demanded. "As far as I can see, there is no 'proper' way I have to do it."

"No matter what you are eating, simply shoveling food into your mouth isn't appropriate," Drew stated, giving her a suffering look. "Now, watch me and _try _to pick up some manners, okay? First off, this isn't chocolate sauce, so don't treat it like it is."

"Are you serious? What have I been eating then?" May scrunched up her nose and eyed the brown liquid dubiously.

"It's fine you idiot. It's still chocolate, but it's called chocolate fondue," Drew sighed, flicking his hair away from his eyes with the hand not currently occupied with holding his fork.

"I don't see how that makes a difference," May pointed out. "Potato potahto; tomato tomahto. It's still chocolate sauce no matter what you call it."

"Well it _does _make a difference. Since you're eating chocolate fondue and not just regular sauce, it means you're in good company and must be _delicate _in your actions. Like so," Drew adjusted his fork and began to lower it into the chocolate. "You lightly dip your strawberry into the chocolate," he let the top half of the fruit submerge in the rich, brown concoction before slowly pulling it out, "and make sure any excess chocolate is removed." He twirled the utensil in his fingers to get rid of any drips of chocolate coming off of the strawberry. "Then you take a _small_ bite." The tip of the red fruit disappeared into his mouth before the rest of it came away on the fork.

Display over, he noticed that May was looking at him in a bemused fashion and knew that his lesson had not gotten through to her. "Can you at least _try _to absorb some of what I'm teaching you May?" He asked with a sigh. "When I said I was looking forward to seeing your new style, I wasn't expecting _this. _Though I always knew you were sloppier than your pokemon."

"Hey! What happened to what you said before about good manners?" May accused heatedly, that stupid blush coming back to her face. "I hardly think insulting a lady is acceptable behavior."

"That would be an issue," Drew conceded. "However, as no lady is present, I am not broaching any rules of etiquette."

"What!" It came out as a shriek. "Drew! You little...prat!" May spit out furiously.

Drew raised a brow and lightly dabbed at his lips with a napkin. "A _real_ lady would have noticed the chocolate that has been smeared around the corners of her mouth for the past fifteen minutes," he said delicately.

_Crap! _May thought, face taking on an even deeper hue. _Stupid Drew! Why couldn't he have told me that _earlier? _. _May huffed and grabbed her napkin, repairing the damage as quickly as possible. "Meanie face," she mumbled under her breath. Without a mirror, May couldn't be sure if all the chocolate was off, but judging by the large amount of stains on the napkin, she had gotten it all.

A small laugh brought her attention back to her table partner. "What?" May demanded, a little curious. Drew didn't _do_ laughter; he snickered. Or smirked. Drew was without a doubt the King of Smirks.

"Did you just call me a 'meanie face?'" He asked her, traces of a laugh still in his voice.

May was slightly put off by the distracting sparkle of his eyes, but managed keep her head enough to be able to reply with, "Yeah, because you are one! Why couldn't you have told me about the chocolate sooner?"

Drew shook his head and leaned back against his chair. "You," he said whimsically, "and your naivety never cease to amuse me. How old are you May, five or fifteen?"

May scowled at the green haired teen and threw her napkin at his smirking (see? s_mirking_) face. "Meanie face is a perfectly acceptable insult!" She contested hotly.

"Acceptable for a preschooler maybe," Drew shrugged elegantly.

May's scowled deepened. How was it even _possible_ to shrugelegantly? She didn't know, but Drew apparently could do it. The boy was one huge oxymoron. He looked and acted so refined, but every other word that came out of his mouth was rude and cutting. _Why do I even try to have a normal relationship with him? _She thought with much exasperation.

"If you're just going to point out all the things I'm doing wrong, then I'm going to retire to my room," May said with all the snootiness she could summon as she stood up. Not even chocolate dipped strawberries could make her sit with the jerk for another minute. Although...if he insisted...there was quite a bit of chocolate left in the pot, and it wasn't good to be wasteful...

"It is getting rather late," Drew acknowledged, rising from the table. "I suppose I might as well turn in too."

Drew began to gather up their dishes and May hastened to help him. The coordinators carried the dirty dishes into the kitchen and rinsed them in the sink before placing them in the dishwasher. May sighed internally as she watched the remaining chocolate get washed down the sink.

Drew and May walked in silence to the sleeping section of the Center. May was debating with herself whether she should ignore Drew for the rest of the short walk to their rooms, or if she should ask if he wanted to go visit the park just north of town tomorrow. She didn't want to "reward" Drew by asking if he wanted to spend time together so soon after their little squabble, but May also knew that by tomorrow she wouldn't care what he had said the night before. Drew _was _rather fun to hang out with, his sharp wit and common interests a nice change after traveling around with the exuberant 'pokemon master in training' for so long.

May had just resolved to ask him to accompany her tomorrow when Drew spoke.

"Here we are," he said with a gesture to the door they had come to.

May stared at the door, surprised that they had arrived so quickly. "This is my room," she said aloud, even more astonished.

"Brilliant deduction," Drew said smoothly. "This is, indeed, your room."

May rolled her eyes but refrained from making a comeback. "But your room is way back there," she reminded him.

Drew sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Yes," he responded in a tone one would use when trying to patiently explain something simple to a child, "but a gentleman is supposed to walk a lady to her door. It's another one of those 'good manners'."

"Oh stuff you and your good--Hey wait!" May perked up. "You just indirectly called me a lady!"

The customary smirk was back on his face. "Almost," he said. "But you're still not a true lady."

May frowned and put her hand on the door knob, ready to be done with Drew and his high and mighty attitude. Perhaps she wouldn't invite him on that picnic after all! "I don't see _why _I am not a 'true' lady," she informed him, "but I really don't-"

"You still have chocolate on your face." A hand was curling around her chin before May could say anything else, the feel of his soft skin against hers silencing the girl immediately.

May was paralyzed, able only to stare up at the green eyes that were somehow _smirking _at her. This time, though, the smug expression didn't both her. Her brain had stopped processing everything except the light pressure of his fingers and the sweet smell of his breath. Wait, she could smell his breath? He must be pretty close-

"Urg." Was the first thing that came out her mouth. All higher functions like forming actual words was rendered useless as something rough and wet touched her cheek in a light caress.

"Mmm, now you're fine." Drew's smug face once more filled her field of vision. "Meet me tomorrow in the cafeteria, I want to pack a lunch to take to the park tomorrow." His fingers twirled a lock of her hair and then he was gone, sauntering back down the corridor.

"Buh--wah? I'm...uhh...Gah! That was _not_ gentleman-like behavior Drew!" May finally yelled after him, weakly shaking a fist at his retreating back.

"Good night May." She saw him raise a hand in farewell before the darkness swallowed his form.

"Jeez!" May mumbled harshly, briskly opening and entering her room. _Too bad we didn't save the chocolate, we could have brought it along tomorrow..._

May threw herself onto her bed, a pillow muffling her scream.

That boy was infuriating.


	2. Flying Chocolate Chip Pancakes

_Soooooooo. My lovely reviewers told me that they wanted a sequel :) This doesn't pick up right where Chocolate Dipped Stawberries left off, but it IS on the same time line/story line. If...that makes any sense whatsoever. Kibafangirl11 inadvertantly gave me the idea to write a series of connected oneshots that would be based around a theme of "Drew and May's Wonderful Chocolate Adventures_." _Basically oneshots about the progression of Drew and May's relationship and their dealings with chocolate :3 Yum!_

_I also don't know how often this will be updated, as I hope to start an Alphabet Challenge series with Ash and Misty. And I'm going segue really quick and give a shout out to Dinobot who not ONLY reviews all of my stories but also mentioned me in a chapter of his own alphabet oneshot collection :) Go check out his stories-they are excellent! _

_And now onto the story!_

**Disclaimer: **This is just in! It appears that I DON'T own pokemon! *faints*_  
_

* * *

Chocolate Chip Pancakes

"Why haven't I seen _this _costume before?"

May shrieked and tried to cover the embarrassing apron even as she turned towards the entrance of the kitchen.

"Drew!" She cried out, more than a little flustered. Her hands and the wimpy spatula she held did nothing to cover up the frilly, lacy edges of the monstrous piece of clothing.

"Really May, why haven't you worn this outfit in any contests? I'm sure it would be..._stunning _to say the least." Drew smirked as he leaned against the doorway.

May sighed and gave up trying to preserve her dignity. She turned back to the bowl of pancake mix and finished whisking together the ingredients. She peered at Drew out of the corner of her eye. He was laughing softly at her, and the teen could feel her face flush warm and bright.

_Stupid Drew! _May thought, stirring vigorously as her agitation grew. _He probably just rolled out of bed and yet he _still_ looks perfect! _She snuck another look at the green haired youth. His bangs fell messily into his eyes, creating a charming-yet-sexy look, and the simple navy tee and moss green shorts looked anything but plain on him. The blush on May's cheeks deepened at such thoughts, and she quickly halted all other my-god-drew-looks-hot-right-now musings.

_I bet he had to get up two hours earlier just to fix his hair, _May thought savagely. This brought a smile to her lips, and a giggle escaped her before May could stop herself.

"I didn't know flour could be so amusing," came the snide remark from the doorway. "Though I must admit, wearing it as make-up _does _seem a little silly."

May rolled her eyes and scrunched her nose at Drew, wiping blindly at her cheeks. "I was just wondering how much time and hair product it took you to get ready this morning," she teased him. "You don't seem like a person who would be an early riser."

"Nor do you," Drew replied, slowly trailing his eyes up and down her form. "Surprisingly, it took me only five minutes to get ready." He smirked that devious smirk at her before finishing with, "Perhaps _you _could use some more time though."

May felt her embarrassment return tenfold under Drew's scrutinizing gaze. So what if she hadn't had time to put on her bandana yet, making her rumpled bed head _extremely _apparent? So what if she liked to sleep in an old, faded gray tee-shirt with pink spandex-shorts for bottoms? How was it her fault that the only apron _not _in the wash was this thing that has more ruffles than should be physically possible? She couldn't help it if her mom was a clean freak who was compelled to do three loads of laundry a day!

"I don't usually get up this early," May chose to redirect the conversation to a safer topic. Namely, one that didn't include making catty comments on her apparel. "But for special occasions like this, I don't mind getting up early." She rummaged around the cabinets as she spoke, searching for the griddle.

"Special occasions?" Drew inquired.

"Um, duh! Max just competed in the Silver Conference for the first time!" May said disbelievingly. "You went with me yesterday to watch him!"

"I know _that,_" Drew said, as if she was the one who was being dense. "He didn't win though."

"So?" May huffed. "He still came in the top eight, and that's really good considering it was his first time in a league championship, and he's only eleven!" She pointed the rubber spatula at him accusingly. "I doubt _you _did so well in your first contest!"

"I came in third," Drew said easily. "But I see your point...he _did _do rather well..." He paused, watching May take a bag of chocolate chips out of the pantry. "So you're making him congratulatory...something...for breakfast?"

May scowled at the chips she was pouring into the batter, though it was obviously meant for him. "I'm making him pancakes," she told him. "What _else _could I possibly be making?" The girl brought the bowl over to her companion and shoved it under his nose for closer inspection.

Drew jerked back at the sudden intrusion of his personal space but dutifully looked into the bowl. "It does look like pancake mix," he agreed after observing the gooey, off-white mixture that had random black lumps in it. His nose involuntarily wrinkled at the thought of consuming the chocolate chips now that they were coated in the sticky substance.

"I'm not going to force you to eat the batter, dummy," May correctly read his mind. "Once the pancakes are made, the chocolate tastes fine." She went back to the griddle and sprinkled some water on it, making a small noise of contentment when the droplets danced across the surface.

"Well it sounds good, but knowing your track record with chocolate..." Drew trailed off. "Maybe I should run off to the mart and pick up some bagels."

Drew had been expecting a high pitched outburst complete with a cute, burning red face as an answer to his comment. What he had _not _been expecting was a rather hard smack on his head, courtesy of one spatula wielding coordinator.

"Out of the kitchen!" May ordered with her weapon raised, ready to deal another blow. "I'm tired, and dirty, and this is _my _house, and I'm trying to cook a nice breakfast for my little brother so get out_ now_!"

The green haired teen blinked at the angry girl in front of him. Even in that ridiculous apron and the flour smudges on her cheeks, she was intimidating. And really, really cute. Drew couldn't help the smile that snaked across his face. _Mental note: an irritated May is cute. A genuinely angry May is borderline sexy._

"Alright, I'm going." Drew held up his hands in surrender and backed out into the dinning room. He pulled out a chair and twirled it around so he could sit and rest his arms on the backrest while still being able to watch May in the kitchen.

May had turned her back on her houseguest immediately, focusing all of her attention on pouring the batter onto the griddle in mid-sized circles. When there were six pools of batter cooking, May stood over them like a prison guard, gripping the spatula grimly. With nothing to occupy her hands, her brain invariably turned back to the source of her current agitation.

_How dare he criticize my cooking! _She fumed silently. _I should have known his current nice streak wouldn't last...and bringing up the chocolate and strawberries incident! _May was really going to have to work on not blushing so easily. _I didn't even _cook _anything then! And I couldn't help it if I got a few drops of chocolate on my face while eating, those things are messy..._

_Not that you had a problem getting clean, _May's brain reminded her deviously. The memory of Drew drawing in closer and closer before finally licking a stray smudge of chocolate off her cheek flashed before her mind's eye.

May flipped the pancakes, slamming them back down on the griddle perhaps a little harder than necessary. She surveyed the golden cakes with immense satisfaction. She couldn't wait until Drew ate one of her delicious creations and swooned when he realized just how succulent it was. He would practically _beg _her to forgive him!

"You look so cute."

May jerked her head up, shocked out of her daydreams by the husky voice that came from the dining room.

"What?" She sputtered, unable to say more or do anything else rather than look at Drew in wide-eye astonishment.

"You," he drawled, one arm slung of the back of the chair and the other keeping his head propped up, "look very cute in your pajamas and that silly apron. In fact, I dare say you've never looked more adorable."

This time, May did not blush. Her heart didn't flutter as it did the few times Drew gave her a compliment. She didn't lower her eyes and giggle to herself. No, she marched into the dining room and delivered another smack to his head.

"Ouch! What is your problem woman?" Drew protested loudly, shielding his head from any future attacks. "I give you a compliment and this is how you repay me?"

"That wasn't a compliment!" May responded heatedly. She _knew _it wasn't! He couldn't possibly think her cute _now _when she looked like...like...like any normal person who had gone to bed well after midnight and woken up extremely early!

Drew had agreed to May's offer to spend a week or two with her in Petalburg after the Johto Grand Festival was over. The two of them had been traveling together for some months before hand, and May had looked forward to showing Drew more of her hometown. He had actually been pleasant for the majority of their travels, and they had grown to be close friends despite competing against each other in contests every couple of weeks.

May and Drew had arrived back in Hoenn just in time to watch Max compete in the Silver Conference. May had been impressed by her brother's prowess on the battle field. She heard later that he had spent three months prior to the championship training with Ash in the forests near Blackthorn City. May still hadn't decided which surprised her more: the idea that her brother went without new books for three months or the fact that he had gotten _Ash _to train consecutively for such a long amount of time.

In the end, Max snagged a spot in the top sixteen. Their entire family been invited to the celebratory party the League put on for its contestants, and May had brought Drew along as her "date." Technically, they were going as friends, but that didn't stop her mother from squealing about how her baby was growing up and dragging May around to numerous stores in search of the perfect dress.

Although she had detested looking for it, May was happy that her mom forced her into shopping for a dress. The crimson garment was a little on the short side, but the bottom was decorated with a beautiful, swirly design made out of glitter. With a string of pearls around her neck and her hair pulled up in a twist, May had felt it was possible that even _Drew_ might drool a bit when he saw her.

So there was no way he could call her cute _now _when he _knew _just how gorgeous she could look.

"...and you look so domestic." Wait, had Drew been talking this whole time? "Who would have guessed that you don't look out of place in the kitchen? Though I suppose it's only fitting...you are a _girl _after all."

_Take it easy, _May soothed herself internally. _He's just trying to get a rise out of you. Be the mature one in this situation. Concentrate on the pancakes. _She stalked back into the kitchen and flipped the pancakes off the griddle and onto a platter, surprising herself with how cool and calm she was being.

"Although, it's probably not safe to assume anything until I've tried something that you've made. I mean, if your pokeblocks are anything to go by...maybe I'll just wait until Max has eaten some pancakes first."

_Deep breaths May! _May encouraged herself. _He's just teasing you. Though _why _he decides to start _now _at seven freaking _am _when he's been so nice for the past _three weeks _is beyond me!_

"Hmm." Drew stood and sauntered over, leaning once more against the kitchen doorway. He knew that now really wasn't the best time to tweak May's nose. She was tired, and he had been goading her all morning. It was also counterproductive to the relationship he had been trying to create with her the past couple of weeks, but Drew couldn't help it! She just looked so damn _cute _when she was all riled up!

"Maybe that's why you wanted to eat out all the time while we were traveling together. I suppose you had it easy when you were traveling with that tall, squinty-eye kid huh? What was his na-"

It happened so quickly, Drew was amazed he was able to block the projectile fast enough. One minute he was taunting May while she flipped pancakes, and the next thing he knew one of the hot patties was flying through the air, aimed directly for his face.

Luckily Drew had quick reflects. He was even more fortunate that May had gotten out some plates and stacked them on the counter right next to where he was standing. The boy had snatched up a plate and quickly used it to shield his face from the incoming missile. The pancake clung to the ceramic, and Drew hastily adjusted the plate so it was once more horizontal. He was pretty sure that May would lose it if he let her food drop on the floor.

"You _jerk_!" May shrieked, face bypassing red and going right on to maroon. She was facing him head on, but her right hand was groping the pancake platter, searching for more ammo. "Why do you find the need to mercilessly mock me? Day after day it's "Jeez May, that was an amateur move!" or "Good thing your pokemon are so skilled May, otherwise you'd have no chance!" And _now, _in my _own home, _you _dare_ make fun of my cooking! The food I have slaved away at since six thirty in the morning!"

"Well, I doubt you've 'slaved away' May," Drew muttered. Crap. He hadn't meant to make her _this _mad! With the way she was yelling, it was doubtful that they would be alone for much longer. Her parents were going to wake up, come down, and see their beloved daughter screeching at the boy whom they had thought to be a perfect gentleman. Yeah...It was going to get really awkward really quick.

Drew looked up just in time to see another pancake making a leap of faith across the kitchen. The coordinator once more used the plate to catch the food, barely keeping the pancakes from slipping off.

_Well, _Drew thought amusedly as another cake came flying at him, _at least she's not yelling anymore._

"Oh cool!" The sound of an adolescent voice full of excitement halted the barrage of breakfast. "You made me pancakes May? You're the best sister! And," Max's eyes widened as he slowly looked from the plate in Drew's hand to the pancake that May held aloft, "are they _flying _chocolate chip pancakes?" he asked in a hushed tone full of reverence.

May and Drew stared at each other, both unsure of what to say. May was gradually coming down from her anger high. As she became more composed, the girl realized exactly what she had been doing. May dropped her arm, gaping at the pancake in her hand. She had just been throwing pancakes at Drew. _Throwing _chocolate chip pancakes at _Drew_.

Who was currently laughing at her. Drew's chuckles filled the awkward silence as he put down his plate, resting an arm against the counter.

"Yes, Max," Drew said when he could breath again. "May made you flying chocolate chip pancakes. Aren't you lucky to have a great sister like her?"

"Yeah!" Max cheered. He picked up his own plate and slid into a half crouch, focusing intently on May. "Alright May! Throw'em at me!"

May stared dumbstruck at her brother for a moment before her eyes slid over to Drew. He gave her a slight nod and a warm grin.

With a small sigh, but a smile of her own tugging at her lips, May proceeded to toss pancakes to her brother. She threw them with much less force than the ones she chucked at Drew, so Max was able to catch his breakfast easily enough.

"Thanks May!" Her little brother gave her a quick one-armed hug before he sprinted into the dining room to devour the pancakes.

May wasn't quite sure what to say to Drew now, so she busied herself with cleaning up the dirty dishes. _Gah! What do I do now? I've never blown up at him that bad before! _May began to worry her lower lip. Dishes clacked together and soapy water was flying everywhere. _But then again, why should I feel so bad? He's always the mean one; who's to say I can't fight back?_ She nodded to herself. That was right! It was about time Drew got back a little of what he gave!

"I really do think you look cute in that."

Damn that Drew! Somehow he had managed to sidle up next to her without May even knowing! She jumped and unconsciously jerked back when he brushed a stray hair aside. The righteous indignation in her was being drained by the warm hand he kept cupped to her cheek.

"And-and I really think you're making fun of me!" May huffed, proud that she was able to keep her head in a situation like this. No way was she going to turn into a mindless zombie like that last time Drew had gotten this close! "How can you call me cute when I'm wearing this horrid apron and I've got flour all over me? Didn't you see me last night? Why didn't you say anything then?" Oops. May's eyes widened slightly. She hadn't meant to say _that _much.

Drew laughed again, one finger absent-mindedly stroking her cheek. "You silly," he admonished lightly. "Of course I saw you last night." He took another step towards her, keeping their gazes locked. "Last night you were beautiful." Was it possible for him to be any closer? "Right now, you are the cutest thing I have ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on."

For a moment, May could think of nothing but: _wow, he's a smooth talker even at seven in the morning. _Then there was nothing to think of because all she could see were his green eyes that were gazing at her with such sincerity. It was overwhelming. In fact, it was so overwhelming that May knew she wouldn't last one more second in this kitchen. Not with Drew and the tender expression he was wearing.

Once again, May surprised Drew with her reaction. He had thought it was a fifty-fifty chance: the girl would either melt like a puddle at his feet or giggle and turn beet red.

Instead, he got up close and personal with a pancake.

She had shoved a pancake into his face. While it was not the most pleasant experience in the world, Drew couldn't be mad at May for doing it. In fact, if it wasn't for the pancake blocking his mouth, he would be doubled over with laughter.

He had been partially right, Drew thought as he removed the cake. He caught sight of May's glowing face before she tried to flee into the dinning room. Drew's hand shot out as he took hold of her wrist, swinging the girl back around so she was pulled up flush to his body.

"Aw May," he simpered. It was hard to keep his voice low. Drew felt like he should be talking louder in order to be heard over the clamorous beating of his heart. The 'deer caught in the headlights' expression on May's face wasn't helping the situation. A minute more and his pseudo cool demeanor would shatter. "If you wanted to lick chocolate off my face, you could have just said so. I believe there's a whole bottle of syrup in your fridge." Oh dear. He really shouldn't have said that. The images that comment brought to mind...

"Um, well..." What? She had a comeback? Drew stared at May, who was trying to overcome her full-fledged blush in order to say something. "If..." Her eyes left the floor and met Drew's. She lifted her chin a fraction of an inch and finished coolly, "If we're going to use syrup, we need to heat it up first. Warm chocolate tastes better."

He knew there was a reason he liked this girl.

* * *

_Please tell me someone else has had the delight of catching and then eating flying chocolate chip pancakes. My family cannot be the only one that does this..._

_I'm also on the look out slash searching around for a person to beta my stories for me! If you or someone you know likes AAML/DAML and wouldn't mind revisizing/editing a story once every couple of months, drop me a PM :)  
_


End file.
